Loss
by Jane Catt
Summary: This fanfic's action takes place several years after the time action of the original series! The current Gold Saints are the children of the Gold Saints of the original series!


**Loss**

**Disclaimer:** _I know that this story might be a little confuse, because it's part of the universe of another fanfic, but I'll try to explain some things: This is passed several years after the holy war and now the Gold Saints are the children of the Gold Saints of the original series! The main character: Julian is son of Shion and of a Female Pope: Sherry. His lover is the daughter of Saga that is now the pope. The Female pope now is Marie, my OC, who is Aquarius no Camus' wife. _  
_I hope this explains some things, but if you have any question, just ask!_

_All characters of the Saint Seiya original series belongs to Masami Kurumada!_

Julian picked her up carefully and took her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and couldn't stop the tears as he looked at her wounded body! He knew that she wasn't going to survive! Her wounds were too serious! Still...

Suddenly he was awaken of his thoughts by the cry of the baby resting in the crib that was placed near the window. He looked at it and the tears appeared again. His daughter. It seemed that even she could feel her mother dying... He didn't even dare to touch her. How could he? His hands were drenched in her mother's blood! It was because of him, that her mother was dying!

He kneeled beside the bed crying, when suddenly he felt a hand caressing his face! It was HER hand! He looked at the bed and saw Helen looking at him with a faint smile on her lips! He reached forward and caressed her face gently:

- My... love? Helen... please... don't... leave me!

- I'm... sorry... Julian! Please take care... of our baby!

- Don't die! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is my fault!

- No, it isn't. I made the decision of blocking that attack on my own! It wasn't a very smart decision.

- But it was my fault! If I were here to protect you and our daughter...

- You were on a mission. But please, I don't want to argue now.

- You're right. I'm sorry! Don't die! Our daughter needs you! I need you!

- Julian, my love... she has you! You're a wonderful father! She'll be in great hands! Besides, my brothers, my mother and yours will help you! And you'll be fine! You're strong! I love you!

Julian let his tears fall once more:

- I love you too!

He got closer to her and kissed her lovingly. Soon she gave her last breath and her eyes closed!

Julian started crying and gathered her body in his arms! He stood there, with her lifeless body in his arms until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder! He looked back and saw Pollux looking at him with the same dazzling blue eyes she had, her twin brother... Pollux looked at his sister's lifeless body and then back to Julian:

- Come on Julian, let her go. She's gone!

- She can't be gone! She can't!

- Julian control yourself! Your daughter needs you! There's nothing else you can do for my sister! You have to worry about Hermione now!

- Why? Why, Pollux? Why did she have to die?

- I don't know. I wish I knew. Now let's go. Go wash yourself, pick Hermione and go to the papacy. My parents are waiting for you two.

- It's my fault! She's dead because of me! How can I face your parents now? How can I face you? And Defteros?

Pollux grabbed Julian's shoulders and shook him:

- Julian! It wasn't your fault! No one blames you! She did what every mother would have done: she protected her child!

- I should have been here to protect them!

- You were on a mission with me! Neither of us even thought that this could happen! Stop blaming yourself! Hermione needs her father! She needs you to be strong! She already lost her mother; don't let her loose her father too!

Julian looked at Pollux and nodded. He was right. Right now, the most important person in his life needed him more than anything! His daughter... His beautiful Hermione needed him!

He got away from Pollux and went near the crib where he watched his daughter, now sleeping, tired of crying... She looked so much like her mother, with her dazzling blue eyes and black hair. Still, those two dots above her eyebrows made it clear who her father was.

He began to remember the day that she was born: so fragile and beautiful in Helen's arms... That was the happiest day of his life! The day when his daughter, his and Helen's daughter was born... And now, here he was, in the worst day of his life! Who would have thought that two opposite circumstances would happen with such little time apart? Six months. It had only been six months since his daughter was born and now her mother was dead!

He went to the bathroom to clean himself, while his lover's body was taken away by guards. When he finished, he went near the crib, picked little Hermione and left the bedroom. When he entered the living room he saw his friends and fellow Saints there. His sister, Faith, went near him and said something, but he didn't hear a thing. He could only hear Hermione's breathing and heartbeat. Pollux went near him and took him to the papacy where Helen's parents, Saga, the pope and former Gemini Saint, and Sagin, the former Female no Gemini Saint, were waiting for them. As soon as he entered, Sagin went near him and embraced him. Without letting go of his daughter, Julian embraced her back:

- I'm so sorry, Sagin-sama!

- It isn't your fault Julian! It was fate. Now, we have to worry about Hermione! She needs us! She needs you! Helen would have wanted her daughter to be happy!

- Yes. She told me that before...

- It's alright I understand. Now let me place her in her crib.

Julian looked at his daughter and kissed her tiny forehead before placing her in her grandmother's arms. After Sagin left, Saga went near him and asked:

- Julian, just tell me something.

- What is it, Saga-sama?

- Did she suffered a lot?

- I don't think so. At the end, she didn't seem to have too much pain.

- Good.

- Saga-sama?

- Yes?

- Do you think that her soul is in peace?

- I do. After all, she knows that her daughter and you are safe. That's all that she cared about.

- Does that mean that her soul will go to Elysion?

Before Saga could answer, they heard a female voice doing it:

- She's there. I made sure of it!

They turned and saw the Female Pope, Marie looking at them with sad eyes. Julian bowed a little:

- Marie-sama, thank you.

- You're welcome, Julian. It was the least I could do. Saga, Julian, Pollux I'm sorry for your lost.

The three men looked at her and nodded:

- Thank you.

She nodded and left, leaving the three men mourning their loved one.

The years passed by and Julian's meaning in life became making his daughter happy! As time passed, she began to resemble her mother more and more. To her, Julian was everything! She didn't met her mother, so her father was her life! She told him everything that happened in her life! When she fell in love with Nessy and Rajan's son, in the year that she made 18, he was the first to know. Still, no one could ever replace his loss! No one could replace the love of his life! No one could ever replace her!

And they met again, when he too died and at last reunited with her in the flower fields of Elysion!

**The End**

**Jane Catt**


End file.
